Memories
by zomgitsmarisa
Summary: Lilly looks back on all the memories she and her boyfriend Joe have shared throughout the years. LOE! Fluff. In Progress. Read&Review!
1. Kindergarten Bully

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to start writing Loe fanfictions. It's my first one, so it'll probably be bad :P  
Basically it's around ten memories the two have shared.  
So read and review, and tell me what you think. Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Joe Jonas, or any related characters  
This fanfiction does NOT contain real people. It involves Lilly Truscott from the show Hannah Montana, and Joe Jonas as he appeared on the show**

**LOELOELOE**

It was a rainy Malibu day, and Lilly Truscott was bored out of her mind. So bored that she'd decided to clean her room, and satisfy her mother who'd been nagging her about the hurricane that had passed through her room for weeks.

She sat crosslegged on the floor, sorting through one of the boxes she'd found in her closet, when something caught her eye.

A scrapbook and four tattered journals.

Curious, she opened up the scrapbook, a picture of herself and her boyfriend, Joe Jonas, staring up at her.

She smiled, carefully turning the pages of the book, slowly becoming engrossed in the memories.

**LOELOELOE**

It was a warm late summer day in Malibu, the first day of school for most children.

Lilly Truscott had been having a good day so far. She'd worn the brand new dress her mother had bought her, and her dad had taken off from work that morning and walked her to school. Her teacher, Miss Cameron, was the nicest teacher a five year old could ask for, and a few of her friends from preschool were in her class as well.

"Hey, pipsqueak."

It was recess, and Lilly was busy building a castle in the sandbox. She looked up from her creation, her lips curling into a frown. "Hey," The stubborn kindergartener said. "I'm not a pipsqueak!"

One of the boys, a tough looking first grader with spiky blonde hair, smirked. "Kindergarten pipsqueak, kindergarten pipsqueak!" He taunted.

"Get out of our sandbox, kindergarten baby!"

"Yeah, go play with your little dollies,"

Lilly stood up, balling her hands into tiny fists. "I am not a baby! And I do not play with dollies!" She cried out. "Stop it!"

The boys cackled, pushing Lilly back down into the sand.

"Baby, baby!"

Tears stung her eyes as she vowed herself not to cry. If she cried, there would be even more reason for the first graders to call her a baby. And Lilly Truscott was not a baby.

"Stop it!" She cried again, her voice cracking.

"Hey, leave that girl alone," A tall boy said, walking over to the trio. "You guys have nothing better to do than bully a little kindergartener?"

The bullies frowned, glancing over at each other, and trying to figure out what to do.

"Do everyone a favor and go pick on someone your own size," The older boy said, planting his hands on his hips.

The first graders looked at each other again before slinking away without a word, clearly intimidated by the boy.

Lilly remained in the sandbox, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?" He said, grabbing her hands and helping her up.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah. Thank you,"

The boy grinned. "No problem. My name is Joe, what's your name?"

Joe's smile was contagious, and Lilly couldn't help but smile back. "Lilly,"

"Like the flower?" He said, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah!" Lilly exclaimed. "Do you want to go on the swings with me, Joe?"

"Okay!"

Hand in hand, the kindergartener and the second grader walked off to the swings.

**LOELOELOE**

**A/N: So, what'd you think of it so far? Don't forget to review! Thanks!****  
-Marisa (:**


	2. Broken Bones and Swingsets

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favorited, and most importantly, reviewed the first chapter! It makes me really happy to know that I'm not a complete failure. Hehe. So yah, read and review. Reviews totally make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any related characters. This story contains NO REAL PEOPLE. It involves Lilly Truscott, and Joe Jonas _as he appeared on Hannah Montana_. Get it, got it, good!**

**LOELOELOE**

It was a warm, spring day in Malibu. Lilly was at the park with her best friend, Joe, and their moms.

Lilly loved going to the park with Joe. They'd spend the day building castles in the sand, playing Pirates on the playground, seesawing, and swinging.

The swings were Lilly's favorite part of the park. She'd pump her legs harder and harder until she was soaring through the air, free as a bird.

"Hey, Lilly, I bet I can swing higher than you." Joe said, as he swung past Lilly.

"Oh yeah?" The seven year old replied. "In your dreams!"

The wind blew through Lilly's long golden blonde as she went higher, and she grinned, seeing how high Joe was going.

"Giving up, Joe?" She asked, watching as Joe slowed down.

"No, but I was thinking," He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I could probably swing over the top!"

"What are you, crazy?" Lilly exclaimed, slowing down as well. "That's really dangerous, Joe! You could hurt yourself!"

"Danger is my middle name!" He chirped, as he began to pump his legs again.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lilly mumbled, watching the nine year old swing higher and higher.

He _was_ going pretty high. Lilly started to think that maybe Joe would make it over the top of the swing set without hurting himself after all.

And then her hopes for her friend came crashing down, along with Joe.

He yelped, falling backwards off the swing and landing hard on his left arm.

There was a _crack,_ and Lilly hopped off the swing, dashing over to Joe. "Joe!" She cried. "Joe, are you okay?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his hand and clutching his throbbing arm against his chest.

Lilly's eyes widened. "I'll go get my mommy," She said, getting up and running to her mother, who was sitting at one of the picnic tables with Mrs. Jonas.

Joe sat in the woodchips, rocking back and forth and trying not to cry. He couldn't cry, not in front of Lilly. That'd make him seem weak. And Joe didn't like feeling weak, especially in front of seven year old girls.

"Joseph Adam! What did you do this time?" Mrs. Jonas said, hurrying over to her son.

"He wanted to swing over the top of the swing set, but he went too high and fell off!" Lilly said quickly.

"It looks like he broke his arm," Mrs. Truscott said gently, bending over and examining Joe's arm.

Mrs. Jonas nodded. "I think you're right," She said, frowning. "Danger, what am I going to do with you?"

Joe shrugged, holding his arm tightly against his chest.

"Alright. Come on, Joe, we better get you to the emergency room,"

"Can I be the first one to sign your cast, Joey?" Lilly asked, giving him a small smile.

Joe grunted, scowling as his mom led him to the car.

**LOELOELOE**

Three hours later, Lilly rang the Jonas's doorbell, eager to see how Joe was doing.

"Hey, Lilly," Twelve year old Kevin said when he opened the door.

Lilly smiled. She loved Joe's older brother. "Hiya, Kevin! Is Joe home yet?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, he's in the family room,"

"Okay. Thanks Kevin."

She walked into the Jonas household, feeling at home. She spent so much time here it was like her second home.

"Hi, Danger!"

Joe looked up from the T.V. show he was watching, a grin spreading across his face. "Lilly!"

"Look, my mommy and I made you chocolate chip cookies," Lilly said proudly, setting a paper bag full of cookies down on the side table and plopping herself on the end of the couch. "Ooh, pretty cast,"

Joe looked down at the red cast covering his forearm and wiggled his fingers.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel better," He said, shrugging. "They gave me some stuff at the hospital so it wouldn't hurt so much anymore,"

Lilly nodded, her gaze falling onto the cast. "Can I sign it?" She said, eyeing the blank space.

"Yeah. You're the first one," Joe said with a grin, handing Lilly the Sharpie and grabbing a cookie from the bag.

Lilly returned the smile and uncapped the pen, slowly writing in her sloppy second-grade handwriting:

_Told you so!  
_–_Lilly_


	3. Baby Blues

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and alerted this story! It might not be a lot, but it makes me feel really good. Good reviews make my day. really (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. THIS STORY CONTAINS NO REAL PEOPLE. It involves Lilly Truscott and Joe Jonas _as he appeared on the show_. Get it, got it, GOOD!**

**LOELOELOE**

"So, Joe, when's your mom due?"

It was a cool early September afternoon, and Joe and Lilly were sitting in the Jonas's kitchen doing homework.

"I don't know," Joe grumbled, bending over his math homework.

Lilly glanced over at Mrs. Jonas, her usually flat stomach big as a beach ball.

"Well she's your mom. Don't you think you would know when your new brother is coming?"

"I don't want another brother," Joe said, looking up at Lilly. "We're perfect the way we are- me, mom, dad, Kevin, and Nick. The new baby is just going to mess up everything,"

"Joe!" Lilly cried. "How can you say that? That's really mean,"

Joe shrugged. "I don't want another brother,"

Lilly glanced over at Mrs. Jonas, who seemed oblivious to the conversation, probably from hearing Joe rant about it all the time.

"I'm home!"

Nine year old Nick walked into the kitchen, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Hi, Mommy," He said, struggling to wrap his arms around his mother's rounded stomach.

"Hi sweetie," She said with a smile, planting a kiss on the top of her youngest son's head. "How was school?"

"It was good,"

"Hey, Nick," Lilly said. "Do you want another brother?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah! I finally won't be the baby of the family anymore,"

"But don't you _like_ being the baby of the family, Nick?" Joe shot back. "You're the youngest, the cutest- well, the second cutest. I hold first cutest. And you get whatever you want. Aren't you gonna be mad when the new baby steals your thunder?"

Lilly laughed. "Second cutest? Are you serious, Joe?"

Mrs. Jonas chuckled, setting down a platter of cookies on the table, and reaching over to tousle Joe's hair. "Oh, Joseph. What are we going to do with you?" She said, kissing his forehead before leaving the kitchen.

"See! When the new baby comes mom won't have enough time to do that nice mom stuff that she does now,"

Nick shrugged. "Well I can't wait for the new baby," He said, grabbing a cookie and sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, Joe. You're gonna have three brothers! I don't even have one," Lilly said, pouting. She was always at the Jonas household because it was so loud, and exciting. Her house was way too quiet, and she didn't have any siblings.

"You know, Joe," Mrs. Jonas said, coming back into the kitchen with a basket of laundry, "I remember when Nick was born. You were three, and you didn't really understand what was happening. But you were the best big brother ever. You were constantly playing with him and hovering around him. It was so cute,"

"Well I was _three_. Now I'm eleven. I don't want another little brother. One is enough,"

"Hey!"

Mrs. Jonas shook her head. "Well Joe, you're getting another little brother whether you like it or not,"

Joe grunted.

"Aw, it's okay, Joe. If you don't want him, I'll have him!" Lilly said gleefully.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"He's so cute! How can you not love him to bits?" Lilly said, peering into the crib.

"He cries. A lot. And he's pooped in like a million diapers and he's only been home for two days," Joe said, scowling.

"He's not crying right now,"

"That's because he's sleeping,"

Lilly smiled sheepishly. "What's his name again?"

"Franklin Nathaniel Jonas,"

"That's an awfully long name for such a small baby,"

"My point exactly. My parents say to call him Frankie,"

"You know, he kinda looks like you,"

"Yeah. Maybe because we're _brothers_,"

"Wow, somebody's grumpy today. Want to go play some Nintendo?"

Joe smiled. "Okay!" Video games always cheered him up.

Lilly and Joe parked themselves on the couch, breaking out the Nintendo 64 for a good game of Mario Kart. About an hour later, Frankie started crying.

"Joe, your brother is crying,"

"My mom will take care of him," Joe said, concentrating on the game.

"Isn't she sleeping? Come on, Joe, can't you do this one thing for your mom? And Frankie?"

The eleven year old sighed loudly. "Alright. But I don't know anything about taking care of babies,"

The two got up and went into the baby blue nursery, the cries getting louder and louder.

"Hey, Frankie," Joe said softly, approaching the crib. "Go back to sleep, little guy. There's nothing to cry about,"

Biting his lip, Joe reached into the crib, gently lifting out the baby. He cradled the infant in his arms, slowly rocking him back and forth.

"You have to support his head, Joe," Lilly pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, right," He said, adjusting his hands. "Come on, Frank the Tank. Shh,"

Frankie's cries lessened, and Joe couldn't help but smile.

"See, you're a natural!" Lilyl whispered loudly.

"He is kind of cute…" Joe said, looking down at his new brother.

"I think he likes you, Joey,"

Joe smiled as Frankie's cries subsided, his eyes closing. "Yeah," He said softly, carefully placing Frankie back in the crib. "I like him too. Maybe having a new brother won't be so bad after all."


	4. Stage Fright

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait D: I hit a wall and couldn't think of anything to write about. So I'm not that proud of this chapter. I have the whole rest of the story planned out though, so the updates should be a little faster. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. THIS STORY CONTAINS NO REAL PEOPLE. It involves Lilly Truscott and Joe Jonas _as he appeared on the show_. Get it, got it, GOOD!**

**LOELOELOE**

"I can't do it, Joe. I can't," Twelve year old Lilly whimpered, her eyes wide with fear.

"Of course you can, Lils!"

"There are too many people. I can't,"

It was opening night for the school's production of Cinderella. Lilly had earned the lead role of Cinderella, and had been fine until she'd decided to peek though the curtains, despite Joe's warnings.

Joe sighed loudly, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "And that's why you're not supposed to look out at the audience before performing."

"I can't do it, Joe! I'm going to mess up, I'll trip and fall on my face, and something's bound to go wrong!"

Joe shook his head. "I always thought you were the positive one. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Lilly paled. "I think I'm gonna hurl,"

"Woah, woah!" Watch it, Lilly-o. It's called nerves. They'll go away soon,"

"Amber and Ashley were right; I can't do this!"

As if on cue, the dynamic duo approached Lilly and Joe, smirking.

"Hey Joe," Amber said, giving him a charming smile. "You ready for the show?"

"Well, uh, I guess so," Joe said with a shrug. "I'm just a stagehand,"

"A very good stage hand. I mean, if it wasn't for you there would be no show!" Ashley chirped, flipping her hair.

"If it wasn't for the _actors_ there'd be no show, genius." Amber said, rolling her eyes at her friend. "Well, Lilly, break a leg. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Amber hissed, her words dripping with sarcasm. "See you after the show, Joe." She waved, whisking Ashley away.

Joe shook his head. "They're mean."

"They're the meanest, most popular girls in the grade. What do you expect?" Lilly said, sighing.

"Well don't listen to them. When you go out there, just imagine everyone in their underwear. That'll take care of everything."

A stage hand came up to Lilly, carrying a walkie-talkie. "You're on in five, Lilly."

"You think imagining everyone in their underwear will make me feel better?"

"Sure! It works all the time. Trust me. Now go out there and knock the socks off of everyone!"

Five minutes later, Lilly found herself on stage, her stomach churning.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

_Please don't let me throw up, please please please. _She silently prayed, trying to make herself calm down.

And then she saw Joe standing in the back of the auditorium.

He flashed her a cheesy grin before pulling down his pants, revealing his boxers.

After that the words flowed, and Lilly put on a great show.


	5. Babysitting Blues

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I got writer's block. Again. And school and science olympiad has been really time consuming lately D: I'll try to keep the chapters coming more quickly. If you've got any ideas for memories, feel free to tell me! I'll love you forever xD  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or any related characters. There are NO REAL PEOPLE in this fanfiction. It includes the Jonas Brothers AS THEY APPEARED on Hannah Montana. Thank you :D**

**LOELOELOE**

"Okay, Madison, you have to take a bath before Joe comes over," Thirteen year old Lilly said as she began to take off her cousin's clothes.

"But I don't want to!" The four year old whined, squirming. "I don't need a bath!"

"Yeah, you do, stinky girl. After you take a bath, I'll read you a story, alright?"

Madison grunted as Lilly placed her into the bath tub, trying to bathe the little girl as fast as possible. Joe always came over on Friday nights, but Lilly had got stuck babysitting her cousin. She wanted to be able to get Madison in bed before Joe came, so her big mouthed little cousin wouldn't do anything to embarrass her.

"Lilly-willy, can you go get me my rubber duckie?" Madison said as Lilly washed her golden blonde hair, pointing to the toy sitting on the countertop.

Lilly sighed. Joe would be there in a half hour. "Sure, Maddy. But don't take too long Joe will be here any-"

At that moment the doorbell rang. "Right now. Great."

"Joe, Joe!" Madison cried, jumping out of the bathtub and dashing downstairs.

"Madison Jayne Truscott! Get your naked booty back here!" Lilly yelped, running after her cousin. A naked three year old and her best friend were not a good combination.

"Joe!" Madison flung open the front door, and there stood a very puzzled Joe.

"Uhm, Lilly? Why is there a little naked girl at the door?" He asked, glancing over at Lilly.

Lilly's cheeks turned bright pink. "I'm so sorry, Joe. I was giving her a bath, and then you were early so she ran to answer the door…" She said quickly, scooping up Madison. "Let me go put her to bed and then I'll be down, okay?"

Before Joe could respond she'd headed back upstairs, silently cursing her mom for making her baby-sit.

She and Joe had been friends for years. But Lilly was beginning to like Joe more than just a friend, even though she knew that there was no chance that he liked her back. Still.

"Listen, Madison," Lilly said, setting her down in her bedroom. "What you did was very bad. You know you're not supposed to answer the door for strangers."

"But it wasn't a stranger! It was Joe!"

"Right. But what if it hadn't been Joe?"

Madison was quiet.

"And you _know_ that you're not supposed to run around naked, right?"

Madison wrinkled her nose. "I sorry, Lilly."

"It's alright Mads. Just don't do it again, okay?"

The little girl nodded as Lilly helped her put on her pajamas.

"And don't come back downstairs, okay? You have to go to beddy bye."

"But I'm not sweepy!"

"Too bad. If you're a good little girl, I'll make you pancakes tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Fine," Madison said with a sigh, climbing into the bed. "Tuck me in?"

"Sure," Lilly said, tucking her cousin in before shutting off the light. "Night, Maddy,"

She closed the door to the guest bedroom, quickly checking herself in the bathroom mirror before going back downstairs.

"Sorry about that," She said, her cheeks slightly pink.

"It's okay. I have younger brothers, remember?"

Lilly laughed slightly, before sitting down next to him. "So, what movie are we going to watch tonight?"

It'd been their tradition to watch bad movies together on Friday nights. For the past year and a half they'd been doing it, taking turns picking out horrible movies.

"My teacher told us about this movie," Joe said, holding up the tape. "It's called 'That Was Then, This is Now' it's based on a book or something, and she said it was so bad that it was funny."

"Okay," Lilly said with a shrug, sliding it into the VCR. "Let me just go get the popcorn from the kitchen.

Joe nodded, leaning back against the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table, only to be scolded by Lilly.

Lilly went into the kitchen, pulling out the packet of microwave popcorn from the cabinet.

Unwrapping the package, she stuck it into the microwave, setting the time for two minutes before going into the fridge and getting out the bottles of rootbeer.

"And you want to know what Lilly said about you?"

"What did Lilly say about me?"

Lilly paused, peeking into the living room. There stood Madison, telling Joe everything that Lilly had told her.

"Lilly says she loves you and wants to marry you!" The four year old exclaimed, a wide smile on her chubby little face.

"Madison Jayne Truscott!" Lilly cried, bursting into the living room, her cheeks a bright pink. "What are you doing!?"

Madison looked up at her with innocent blue eyes. "I came to say good-night to Joey."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Up to bed missy. If you come down here again you're going to be in very big trouble, okay?"

Madison nodded sheepishly, trudging up the stairs.

"I'm really sorry, Joe," Lilly said quickly, sure that her cheeks were a dark red. Damn blabber-mouthed four year old. "She thinks that because we spend so much time together that we're going to get married and… Yeah." She shook her head, ignoring the odd look on Joe's face.

"Oh yeah... That's fine, Lils. Frankie does that all the time." He said, his eyes locked on the screen.

Lilly sighed. That was a close call. It was going to be a long crush.


	6. Six Minutes

**A/N: Tada! Another chapter! And in less than a month too! Haha :] I'm actually proud of this one, I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Thanks to all my loyal readers, and especially to those who leave me reviews. They make me smile, and feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Joe Jonas, or any related characters  
This fanfiction does NOT contain real people. It involves Lilly Truscott from the show Hannah Montana, and Joe Jonas as he appeared on the show**

**LOELOELOE**

"Do you think this dress makes my butt look too big?" Lilly asked, looking away from the mirror towards her best friend.

"Uh… No?" Oliver replied, clearly sick of answering this question. "Lilly, I'm a guy. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you're the only one besides Joe who will always give me an honest answer. Those girls just lie, and cheat, and sneak to make sure that you look horrible so they'll get all the boys." She scoffed.

"I think you should get some girl friends," Oliver remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah? And I think you should get some chest hair," Lilly retorted, turning around and looking through her closet for another outfit to try on.

The room was quiet, as Lilly picked out a new skirt and as Oliver tried to find at least _one_ chest hair so he could prove Lilly wrong.

"Kids! It's time to go!" Mrs. Truscott called, causing Lilly and Oliver to race downstairs. Lilly beat him, blowing him a raspberry once he'd caught up with her. "Oh, Lilly, you look adorable!" Her mother cooed, admiring her daughter. "Your very first girl-boy party,"

Lilly's cheeks flushed a deep red as she tried to resist the urge to punch a giggling Oliver in the nose. It wasn't that big a deal. She and Oliver, along with the rest of the eighth grade class at school, had been invited to Nick Jonas' thirteenth birthday. There would be food, and a DJ, and everyone's favorite party game- Spin the Bottle.

"Just one thing,"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Why are you wearing Converse?" Mrs. Truscott asked, glancing down at the beat up black Converse that Lilly had paired with the pale pink sundress.

Lilly shrugged. "Uh, what else would I wear?" She stated, as if wearing high tops with a dress was completely normal. "Come on, Oliver, let's go,"

"The Olly-Trolley is leaving the station! See ya, Mrs. Truscott!" Oliver chirped as Lilly dragged him out the door.

**LOELOELOE**

"Wow, this place is packed!" Lilly exclaimed, looking around the house.

"Well it is the whole eighth grade class. And some of Joe and Kevin's friends." Oliver said, shaking his head. Sometimes he thought that Lilly could be such a blonde.

"Hey, Lilly! Hey, Oliver!" Joe said, appearing from the throng of teenagers. "Some party,, eh?"

Lilly nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, totally!"

Joe laughed, looking at Lindsey's outfit. "Nice shoes," He remarked.

Lilly's cheeks turned the color of her dress. "Thanks," She replied, shifting uncomfortably.

There was an awkward silence before Oliver spoke again. "So, where are all the girls? I smell a game of Spin the Bottle!"

Hours later, the remaining partiers sat in a circle in the Jonas basement, an empty root beer bottle placed.

"Okay ladies, the Ollie-Trolley is back in town! Spin the bottle and get into the closet with whoever it lands on."

"Six Minutes in Heaven!" Nick piped up.

"Exactly. I'll go first!" Oliver said happily, plopping himself down and spinning the bottle.

"Round and round it goes, where it stops, nobody knows!" Kevin chanted under his breath.

"Oh look, it landed on Saint Sarah." Lilly muttered under her breath, earning a chuckle from Joe.

"What?" Sarah asked, looking over at Lilly blankly.

"Oh. Sarah. Great. Come on, let's go," Oliver said, dragging Saint Sarah into the closet.

Ten minutes later, it was Lilly's turn to spin. Taking a deep breath, she spun the bottle, watching as it spun round and round until it stopped, landing on her best friend.

Joseph Jonas.

Lilly felt her cheeks turn the color of her dress. She had to spend six minutes alone in a closet with Joe, the boy she'd known since kindergarten? Who also happened to be her love interest? This wasn't going to work out well.

Joe seemed shocked as well, an odd look on his face. "Into the closet we go, Lilly-Billy," He said after a moment, getting up and leading Lilly into the small closet.

The closet was tiny and cramped, old, musty smelling clothes surroundin htme. A single lightbulb hung from the ceiling, illuminating Joe's face.

"So, what are we supposed to do for the next six minutes?" Joe asked, leaning against the wall.

Lilly shrugged, beginning to feel claustrophobic in the closet.

"Do you mind if I turn off the light?"

"Sure, go ahead," Lilly might have been claustrophobic, but she certainly wasn't afraid of the dark.

Joe pulled down on the cord, enveloping them in darkness. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, I have something to tell you. Something that I've wanted to tell you for a really, _really_ long time,"

Lilly's heart skipped a beat. "Really? Because I… I have to tell you something too,"

"I like you. A lot. I think that you're the prettiest, smartest, funniest girl I've ever met, even though we've been friends forever,"

Lilly pinched herself. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream.

"…Lilly?"

"Sorry. I had to pinch myself because I thought I was dreaming,"

"Oh,"

There was silence before Lilly spoke again. "I really like you too, Joe. And I have, for awhile now. I just never got up the courage to tell you. I figured that you would never like me back, I'm just a silly eighth grader and you're a ninth grader,"

"Lilly, we've been friends since I was in first grade. You really thought that age would matter?"

"Maybe," There was another silence. "Does that mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I guess. If you want,"

"Can we kiss?"

"Sure. I think that's what we're supposed to be doing anyway."

Lilly felt Joe wrap his arms around her, pulling her petite frame closer to his. She stood on her toes so she was eye level with him, and slowly pressed her lips to his, smelling his Dorito-y breath. The remaining minutes passed quickly, and Lilly finally realized why first kisses were so magical.


End file.
